Aortic disease, including aneurysms, penetrating atherosclerotic ulcers and dissections can be life-threatening conditions that occur in different regions of the body. Thoracoabdominal aortic disease generally occurs at the level of the crura of the diaphragm and extends for varying distances proximally, distally or both proximally and distally from the crura. Currently, treatment of thoracoabdominal aortic disease includes, for example, open repair in which the affected portions of the aorta are surgically exposed, or less invasive endovascular repair or hybrid approaches that combine open repair and endovascular treatment. Re-routing of blood vessels that branch from the thoracic and abdominal aorta can be required to maintain perfusion of and prevent damage to organs in the vicinity of the thoracoabdominal disease. Patients undergoing thoracoabdominal aortic repair are, consequently, at high risk for surgical complications.
Therefore, a need exists for new and improved endovascular repair devices and methods to treat thoracoabdominal aortic disease that improve the efficiency and accuracy of endovascular repair and overcome or minimize the above-referenced problems.